my fault EDIT
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Ciel,adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni..didalam tubuhnya terdapat sisi gelap yang ia beri nama Alois Trancy…Gak pinter bikin summary,silahkan langsung aja
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : kuroshitsuji

Disclaimer : yana toboso

Pair : Hn,SebasCiel,but it not YAOI!

Rate : maybe T

Genre : Un,Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy

Warning : Typo(s),NO YAOI,NO- *dibekep pakek pel*

Summary : Ciel,adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni..didalam tubuhnya terdapat sisi gelap yang ia beri nama Alois Trancy…Gak pinter bikin summary,silahkan langsung aja

Silahkan membaca~

(Sebastian's POV)

Kenalkan,aku adalah Sebastian Michaelis seorang Mahasiswa jurusan seni di salah satu Universitas yang ada di tuaku telah meninggal saat aku umur 17 tahun,di mansion aku hanya tinggal bersama beberapa pelayan.

(Ciel's POV)

Namaku Ciel Phantomhive,seorang mahasiswa jurursan seni di Universitas London,aku adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive,aku ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuaku saat umurku 10 kasihani aku,karena aku tak butuh rasa simpatik kalian!

(Normal POV)

Dipagi yang cerah,tampak seorang bermata merah,yang sangat tampan dengan warna rambut hitam berada di sebuah ruangan seni di Universitas terkenal London,siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian Michaelis

"Lagi-lagi datang pagi,sebastian?" Tanya suara seorang pria bertubuh kecil,bermata saffire,dan berambut biru-kelabu,Ciel

"Ah,Ciel,ya begitulah…" jawab Sebastian

"Oh.."

"Ciel..boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya,ada apa?"

"Bukankah…besok hari dimana orang tuamu 'pergi'?"

"…Begitulah…kenapa?"

"Boleh aku berziarah?"

"…Ya"

-Skip Time-

Setelah Ciel pulang dari Universitas,dia hendak pergi ke sebuah danau dekat tempat tinggalnya,tapi…

"AKH!" tampak ciel yang sedang didorong kasar oleh sekelompok geng ke gang yang gelap

"Ck,begitu saja sudah kesakitan,dasar **SAMPAH**!" ujar seseorang dari anggota geng tersebut,sebut saja Will

Mau tak mau,amarah Ciel saja siapa yang tidak marah bila dikatakan Sampah?Ciel pun mencoba melawan,tetapi gagal karena tubuh anggota-anggota geng tersebut lebih tinggi dan kuat dari pada dirinya!sekali lagi Ciel didorong,dan kali ini hingga kepalanya menabrak tembok dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kkh..cih!" umpat Ciel geram

"Apa kau tau,kau adala **Sampah yang tak pantas hidup didunia ini**!" ujar seorang pria berambut merah panjang serba merah,Grell

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" bentak Ciel

"Cih,memuakkan,bahkan aku yakin orantua mu meninggalkan dunia ini karena tak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu!" dengan wajah santai,Undertaker mengatakannya dan melempar kan beberapa lembar foto yang terdapakat gambar Ciel membawa pisau ditangannya dengan penuh darah di pisau tersebut

"KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH TEMAN KAMI!" bentak Viscount Druitt dengan histeris

Ciel hanya terdiam,dia tau bila dia telah membunuh banyak orang,atau lebih tepatnya sisi lain dari dirinyalah yang membunuhnya…Bahkan,Orangtua yang sangat dia sayangi dia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri..setiap bulan purnama datang,sisi gelapnya yang dia beri nama Alois Trancy akan muncul dan mencari korban

"Kalian benar..aku adalah sampah.." tiba-tiba mata ciel yang mulanya saffire,menjadi merah darah dan berpupil layaknya iblis,dan dia membunuh geng tersebut hanya menggunakan cutter

'A..aku…melakukannya…lagi' batin Ciel Frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya

Disisi lain,ada seseorang tampak memandang 'aktivitas' Ciel sedari tadi,mata onyxnya tak berkedip samasekali

'Tidak..mungkin…' batin orang tersebut

TO BE CONTINUED…

#

#

Gyaaa…hai semua,maaf bila fict ini gak karu-karuan kayak orgx..maklum,ini pertama kali saya buat fict fandom kuroshitsuji…mohon maaf klo banyak typo…


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom : KUROSHITSUJI

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Pair : Hn,SebasCiel,but it not YAOI!

Rate : maybe T

Genre : Un,Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy

Warning : Typo(s),NO YAOI,NO- *dibekep pakek pel*

Summary : Ciel,adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni..didalam tubuhnya terdapat sisi gelap yang ia beri nama Alois Trancy…Gak pinter bikin summary,silahkan langsung aja

_italic _: Alois Trancy

Silahkan membaca~

**FLASH BACK ON**

"okaa-sama,otou-sama.." seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun dengan iris mata saffire dan rambut berwarna kelabu tampak dengan riang berlari ke orang tuanya

"Ciel-kun,hati-hati nanti jatuh" ujar seorang wanita yang anggun dan cantik,ibu dari Ciel Phantomhive

"Haha,dengarkan okaa-sama mu ciel" tambah seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Ciel dan terdapat tailalat kecil di bawah matanya,Ayah dari Ciel

"Ne~Ciel,tadi nemuin kucing ini~bolehkah ciel memeliharanya?" kata Ciel sambil memeluk kucing berwarna kuning ke oren-orenan

"Wah,lucunya,tapi ciel,bagaimana kalau orangtua kucing ini mencarinya?" Tanya Ibunya

"Mmmh…itu,tapi ciel mau melihara…" ciel menggembungkan pipinya

-SKIP-

"Ukh…Ciel,gak bisa tidur..Ciel masuk ya,Okaa-sama,Otou-sa…" kalimat ciel terputus saat ia membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya

"_Wah,sang pangeran telah tiba,kalau begitu~aku sebagai pangeran juga,akan memasuki dirimu~_" kata seorang lelaki seumuran ciel,dengan rambut blonde dan seringaiannya

Pria tersebut tiba-tiba langsung merasuki tubuh Ciel,dan akhirnya…bola mata Ciel menjadi layaknya iblis,dia mendekati orangtuanya yang sedang tidur perlahan,tapi sebelum itu,dia mengambil sebuah pisau buah di meja dekat kasur…

'Tidak!APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?' batin Ciel

'_Tenang saja, hanya ingin membuat mereka tenang didunia akhirat..khu khu khu..' _balas pria tadi yang sudah ada ditubuh ciel

Ciel pun sampai tepat didekat orangtuanya…dan..

JLEB!JLEB!JLEB!

Pisau tersebut ditusukkan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh sang ayah dan ibu…tetesan air mata meluncur turun dari mata saffirnya yang indah…layaknya darah yang bercucuran dilantai..

**FLASH BACK OFF**

'Ck,kenapa ingatan itu..terus berada di otakku?'

'_Karena ingatan itu pantas untukmu..Ciel~' _ujar Alois Trancy,roh yang kini telah menjadi sisi gelap Ciel Phantomhive

'Sudah kubilang berapa kali?jangan seenaknya mencampuri pikiranku..'

"Tuan Muda,Tuan Sebastian datang mencari anda…" ujar kalem seorang maid berambut merah dengan kacamata bulatnya,Maylene

"Hm?Ya,suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu.." balas Ciel

"Baik tuan.." setelah itu,maylene pergi

'Tumben dia datang pada malam hari..bukankah sudah kularang datang malam hari?'

'_Mungkin dia sudah bosan untuk hidup,dan menyerahkan nyawanya pada kita,khe khe khe'_

'Jangan bercanda,Alois!Berani kau menyentuhnya,aku akan menghabisimu…'

Ciel pun segera keruang tamu,tampak seorang pria dewasa,berparas tampan,berrambut hitam,dan berbola mata merah,dengan pakaian kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jeans hitam…ghotic,itulah kesan pertama bila orang kalau bukan,Sebastian Michaelis?

"Maaf menunggu lama,ada apa?" Tanya Ciel To The Point

Sebastian menoleh,lalu tersenyum,pertanda menyapa sahabat nya ini dengan senyuman tulus…

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Tanya apa?" ujar Ciel menyeruput Darjelling Teanya

"Dulu…aku pernah bertanya padamu,siapa yang membunuh orangtuamu,tapi kau tak menjawab malah mengalihkan pertanyaan…aku ingin kau menjawabnya sekarang…"

Ciel sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Sebastian padanya,karena saat dia membunuh geng-geng tadi dia merasakan keberadaan Sebastian disekitar tempat itu…Dia pun menghela nafas…

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau pelakunya?"

"Karena aku ingin membalaskan dendam untukmu dan orangtuamu,sela-"

"Bila aku pelakunya,apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sela Ciel dengan tatapan sekaligus miris tajam kepada mata Sebastian

"Haha,ayolah Ciel,ini bukan waktunya bercanda…aku ingin tau,dan aku serius" Sebastian mencoba tersenyum paksa

(Sebastian's POV)

"Bila aku pelakunya,apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Ciel memotong kalimatku sambil menatapku tajam,disaat yang bersamaan tampak miris

"Haha,ayolah Ciel,ini bukan waktunya bercanda…aku ingin tau,dan aku serius" jawabku dengan senyum paksa,

Sebenarnya…tadi saat pulang dari minimarket aku memandang bulan purnama,dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Ciel disebuah gang bersama beberapa orang,aku ingin menyelamatkannya,tetapi…pria berparas manis nan tegas ini membunuh mereka dalam satu serangan sekaligus hanya menggunakan sebuah Cutter.

"…Finny.." panggil Ciel kepada pelayan berparas innocent dengan 2 jepit di sebelah kanan dan 3 jepit di kiri

"Ya,tuan?ada apa?"

"Bawa Claud kesini"

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul Finny dan pria dewasa dengan kacamata,dan mata berwarna emas,berkulit porselen..

"Tinggalkan kami bertiga diruangan ini,jangan ada yang mengintip!" perintah Ciel kepada keempat pelayannya,Tanaka,Finny,Bard,dan Maylene

"Baik,Tuan Muda" ujar Bard,Maylene,dan Finny bersamaan lalu menggeret Tanaka keluar dan menutup pintu

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya orang tersebut

"Berdiri Disitu,jangan berpindah secenti pun,Ini perintah!"

"Yes,your Highness" dia pun menuruti perintah Ciel

"Setelah ini,kau akan tau..siapa pelakunya…" kata Ciel yang membuatku kebingungan

'Alois…aku akan mengakhiri semunya…'

'_Khu khu,begitu kah?jadi siapa korban pertamanya?_'

Mata ku terbelalak Saat bola mata saffire itu menjadi seperti iblis,dan lalu menghunuskan tangan dengan kuku panjangnya tepat pada jantung pria tadi..

'_korban pertama~'_

Dia pun menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan dan…terluka?

Perlahan Ciel mendekatiku…

"..Tak mungkin..kau..yang membunuh..orangtuamu sendiri?"

"…ya"

CROOT!

Beberapa tetes darah segar menempel kewajahku,mataku sekali lagi terbelalak,Ciel Phantomhive..pria yang kuat dan tegar dengan segala cobaan..menancapkan kuku tajamnya ke jantungnya sendiri..Aku menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk

"Se..bastian..setiap…manusia pasti…punya sisi gelap…begitu pula denganku…"

Aku hanya terdiam,melihat miris kearah Ciel…

"Dan,…didalam…tubuhku..ada Alois Trancy sisi gelapku yang teropsesi untuk….membunuh siapapun dimuka bumi…ini…" dengan itulah Ciel Phantomhive menghembuskan nafas terkhirnya

"_Sebastian~Lihat,Ciel dapat kado dari Okaa-sama"_

"_Sebastian,kita akan jadi sahabat selamanyakan?"_

"_Sebastian…Kucing Ciel kabur..hiks..hiks.."_

"_Sebastian…"_

"_Sebastian…"_

Terngiang kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Ciel sewaktu dia kecil,air mataku jatuh..lagi..terjadi lagi,aku ditinggal oleh orang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga…aku kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku lagi…

"_Sebastian,apa kau tau,arti dari Ciel?"_

"_Ciel adalah Langit,jadi,walau aku mati..aku masih bisa mengamatimu,mengamati semua yang ada didunia ini…sebagai langit"_

"_Jadi jangan berpikir..aku pergi untuk selamanya"_

Terdengar suara Ciel yang pernah dia katakan saat aku dan dirinya berziarah ke makam orang tuaku…haah..padahal aku telah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri Ciel.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada disana,dan..tanpa ragu-ragu kutusukkan pisau tersebut tepat ke jantung.

"Tousan,Kaasan,Ciel…sebentar lagi…kita akan bertemu…"

**~BAD ENDING~**

_**Iztha : Gyaa…bikin genre angst and horror tuh ternyata susah !**_

_**Ciel : Oi,knp gue malah bunuh diri?**_

_**Alois : Kenapa aku harus jadi sisi gelap niy anak?*nunjuk Ciel***_

_**Sebastian : Yare-yare,peranku sedikit**_

_**Claud : KUBUNUH KALIAN!**_

_**Grell : aku kok Cuma muncul bentar?**_

_**Undertaker : tenang,aku sudah siapkan peti untk Iztha,jadi kalian boleh membunuhnya~**_

_**Will : apa saya sejahat itu?**_

_**Viscount : Huhuhu,kenapa aku yang tampan ini jadi peran jahat?**_

_**Iztha : Please review~maaf klo buaaanyaaak typo(s)**_


End file.
